


Hunter By Choice, Deep Soul By Nature

by godamnarmsrace



Series: LiveJournal Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Dean losing Sam, Gen, Saving People Hunting Things, Transfer of drabbles from livejournal, becoming a hunter, mostly season 1 & 2, various seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Previously posted on livejournal under the same name.Sam's POV





	Hunter By Choice, Deep Soul By Nature

 

Sam didn’t know when he made the choice.  It was the very last thing he wanted.  But the next thing he knew, he needed it to breathe.

  
  
Maybe it wasn’t even a choice.  Perhaps it was just who he was; the same way he was Dean’s _little_  brother and John Winchester’s biggest disappointment.

 **  
**  
Maybe, he was just…a hunter.

  
  
But he was also the hunted…

  
  
Bad memories were insistent in their pursuit of him.  Never a waking moment of peace, and monsters of the past and present haunted his dreams. 

  
  
Sam didn’t know what was worse…being the hunter or the hunted. **  
  
**


End file.
